Gilbert Facility
_RADSLA_= The Gilbert Facility, named after its original owner, Gilbert, was a secret government hospital located in Japan. It is the first location documented to have ever existed within the TRTF Saga's lore, and the proposed main setting of _RADSLA_. Biography The Gilbert Facility was founded on March 25th of 1942 by the japanese goverment to work on a secret project that was meant to create a cure for a severe contagious "super cancer" which had affected a lot of habitants. On May of 1942, the facility had come up with the idea of transfering a human's soul from one body to an object or mechanism of any kind of their choosing, allowing them immortality from the dangerous disease. This idea was eventually put to work and labeled as the "Save The Kids Project". They had their technical engineers build some high tech mechanical robots that would hopefully be capable of handling a human's soul. Three patients numbered as Patient 20, Patient 48 and Patient 63 respectively signed up for it and were send to a testing chamber, where they would be strapped onto hospital beds and were knocked out with a shot. As they putted the metal soul extractor tube on the patients' heart and brain, the energy from their body began to drain, as the soul began it's transfer. Their heart-rate began to drop fast and went straight onto a flatline. Just when the test was thought by the scientist to be unsuccessful, the robots began to awake and interact with them. The test was successful, and the three patients were put into Fairytale Ty, Fairytale Koly, and Fairytale Sally respectively. Beforehand, the scientist have developed a drinkable antidote called code:_RADSLA_, which also granted immortality to the patients along with some side effects, but it was feared that this antidote would've cause the virus to be more dangerous, so no running tests were ever made. On January 4th of 1943, the owner of the facility, Gilbert, had passed away due to an illness. Before his death, he told his son and successor, Alei, that he had the desire of living forever, so that he could presence how people were being saved from the virus. So when Alei took over, he had the scientist transfer his father's soul onto a machine that would provide energy to keep the Mechanical Robots up and running so that the three patients and many others would stay alive and not shut down. On July 17th of 1943, the Machine was finished at last, and the project was put on to work. The scientist had succesfully resurrected him and equipped him with knowledge, power, and energy through their technology. On September of 1943, Alei received a call from coming from an american mafia drug gang leader called Alison, who wanted to buy the machine for a big amount of money. However, Alei declined the offer and hung up, making Alison very furious and forced to take the decition of traveling to Japan with his gang via airplane. When they arrived, the gang tracked down the coordinates of the cellular communications and headed towards the location. When they arrived at the building, the gang used their technology to shut down the elctricity and consequently massacred various scientists that were present that day. Alei was about to escape from his office, but Alison managed to lock him inside it and somehow released toxic gas from the office's air vents, drowning him. Before leaving the place, Alison had found the code: _RADSLA_ antidote and putted it in his coat after reading that one of the side effects was "90% immortality"; he eventually drank half of it at the airport. Alison and his gang left the country before the police arrived, and had successfully stole The Machine from the facility and used it on to America for profitable children's entertainment purposes. During 1944, when Fazbear Inc. stated losing its popularity, the Gilbert Facility was making its way to the top and taking all the credit, as they kept continuing their research project on the "Save The Kids Project". Ever since the massacre on 1943 and the second owner's death, the scientists were working on a project where Alei would be resurrected into a and keep his organic body while at the same time have mechanisms that give him life. A few moments later as they were working on Alei's revival, the mechanisms alternated and went out of control making Alei come to life, but as a phsycopathic humanoid that wanted to kill everyone in it's path alive. And so, they were obliged to force him down a testing chamber to make sure he wouldn't escape. Shortly after this project was cancelled, on March 20th of 1944, Gilbert Facility was in serious need of a security guard to watch over the place after hours during the night, worrying that another break-in like the one Alison caused might happen again one day. So they decided to hire one of these scientists named Loyd to take the job, while another one of there scientists named Chai Tun would give him phone calls throughout his nights to tell him how to work his job, Chai gave Loyd many mechanisms to help defend himself, such as mechanical body armor, a gas mask just in case any toxic breaches happen, even some asthma and toxic pills along, even this “adrenaline decreaser” that lowers his heart rate along with this computer system that allows him to block hacks. Shortly after Loyd’s 1st shift started, an anonymous hacker known as “fbinc” hacked into the facility and hacked into Fairytale Ty, Fairytale Koly and Fairytale Sally’s systems and made them start to attack Loyd, which he defended them off with his funnel door in his office. However, after a couple of hours Alison was tired of just horsing around with Loyd, he knew he was making hardly any progress into making his demise, so he then decided to hack into the failed revival of Alei project’s mind, making him even more aggressive and violent than he was before. Alei then quickly dashed towards the player’s office, Loyd quickly spotted him before then shutting the door on him, but he had a feeling it probably wouldn’t hold him for long. So Loyd then decided to quickly open emergency security shelter shaft below his office, where from there he then went to the Gilbert Facility’s “subtunnel train-subway system”, where from there he then decided to go into the train to the “Storage and Supply Room” so he could hide. After he got there, he felt more safe than ever, he ran behind the desk and just layed there for several hours, hyperventilating. After a while, he looked across the room to then see a large kitchen knife. He could either just end his life here and now, or he could save the company’s reputation by making himself die as a hero. Doing so would likely save the “Save The Kids Project”. So he then quickly grabbed a propane tank and brought it with him, holding the knife close to it. He then started to hear loud banging sounds comping through the air vents. Loyd then saw a hand gun laying down on the desk, Loyd then decided to grab it as it would probably come in handy against Alei, the noises then stopped randomly for seemingly no reason. Loyd then put the gun back into his pocket and stood up, about to leave, the vent then flew off it’s hinges hitting the wall, Alei quickly lunged out of it landing on top of Loyd, trying to kill him, Loyd was trying to get him off but it was no use. Alei then picked up a steel pipe stabbing Loyd in the arms, he could do literally nothing but scream in pain. Loyd then pointed his handgun at the propane tank and shot it as hard as he could before it then exploded, the blast radius then hit tons of other propane tanks, completely destroying the storage room along with Alei and Loyd inside of it. Very shortly after this incident happened, the scientists came back and found the room completely wrecked with Alei & Loyd’s burnt corpses laying in the middle, they then called the police about this incident. The facility was then shut down by the authorities very shortly after this tragedy. Mechanical Robots *Fairytale Ty *Fairytale Koly *Fairytale Sally *DO NOT ACCESS Known Employees *Gilbert (First owner) *Alei (Second owner) *Loyd (Scientist and Night Guard) *Chai Tun (Scientist) Locations *The Office *Floor 1 *Floor 2 *Floor 3 |-|Gallery= Locations Office.gif|The Office/Left side Right_Side_Idle.gif|The Office/Right Side CouWnXCUMAAHoil.jpg|Floor 1's layout. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:_RADSLA_ Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 2